


Worked Into the Ground

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [64]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Massages, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy feels, as a result of his upbringing and rather unconventional installment in Kingsman, that he has to work harder than everyone else to prove his footing. Luckily for him, Harry's there to monitor his inevitable crash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Eggsy was tired. It wasn’t just the ‘I’ve been awake for a little bit too long and could probably use a nap’ tired, it was bone deep 'if I pass out now I probably won’t wake up for three days at best’ exhaustion. He had spent three weeks in Saint Petersburg before going on a quick (week-long) follow up in Milan, and then three days in Venice before finally managing to make it back to London. He had been tracking who their intel pointed to as being the head of a major human trafficking ring that had gained traction shortly after the confusion of V-Day and then spiraled out of control, hence being gone over a month.

He sat on the Kingsman jet running on fumes and excess adrenaline that came from making a daring escape from armed thugs after taking out their ring leader (mission completed, at least Arthur would be pleased), willing the pilot to fly faster and hesitant to make use of the cushy looking bed in the suite near the rear of the plane.

Eggsy must have zoned out at some point against his own volition, because before he knew it they were touching down on the manor’s airstrip, with a notification on his glasses from Merlin saying that  _ “his debrief would be rescheduled for whenever he had appropriate higher brain function, and he should enjoy his now-mandatory fortnight of being able to bum about the city when he wasn’t at the office.” _

Exhaling heavily and forcing himself to collect his bags and all but pour himself into a nondescript van waiting for him outside, Eggsy made the trip to the Mews and the house he shared with Harry - his having moved in there shortly after the man’s death, and then remaining when 'mysterious circumstances’ kept him from relocating after Harry’s return. He suspected that Merlin had something to do with it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his own flat, because there were definitely times when they both needed the space, but at this point they were both far too comfortable to change anything.

Harry was waiting for him on the front step in his nightclothes and robe when he let himself out of the car and sluggishly made his way up the drive, pulling him into a warm hug before taking his duffel and herding him into the house. As Arthur, Harry had responsibilities of his own that needed taking care of, but was definitely a bonus when Eggsy was gone for long stretches of time such as this as he could count on his housemate looking out for his health even when he didn’t - or couldn’t - do it himself.

Harry led him by the hand up the stairs and into his bedroom - Harry’s own, he noted fully through the haze of exhaustion that had begun to shut down his brain. This was the longest he had gone on minimal sleep in a long time, and he could feel it catching up to him.

“You look absolutely terrible, dear heart.” He said, setting Eggsy’s duffel at the foot of the bed before standing in front of him and beginning to undo the buttons of his suit jacket and waistcoat, stopping only to get Eggsy to lift his arms so that they could be removed. “You could have called in and had us send another agent to assist you if you knew it was going to be too much.” Stepping back from him, now sans everything but his trousers, pants, and socks, Harry pulled down the covers of the bed and waited for the younger man to take them off himself. Eggsy did, albeit sluggishly, still trying to process what was going on around him. He stood looking dumbly at the bed in only his underclothes for almost a full minute before Harry raised an eyebrow and waved his hand toward it. Although things like this weren’t necessarily uncommon, especially whenever Eggsy came off of along mission or Harry had somehow managed to pull a muscle while regaining strength so he would  _ not  _ pull muscles, Eggsy’s sleep fogged brain was having trouble connecting the situation with the results.

“Din’ wanna put too much press'r on any'ne else,” he mumbled, collapsing face first into the mattress and sprawled. “'Sides, knew what was goin’ on.” He was dimly aware of Harry’s strong hands on his body, massaging oil that smelled like what could only be considered  _ warm _ into the knots from the muscles in his shoulders, back, and legs. This went on for quite a while, if one would have asked the young agent, who lay trying to stay awake and at least for the most part aware. Eggsy moaned softly when Harry worked out a particularly stiff knot, for he couldn’t really do much else, and then sighed deeply, nuzzling into the pillow. It smelled like sandalwood and and the sharp tang of Harry’s aftershave, and it took all of Eggsy’s remaining brainpower not to make a fool of himself and burrow into it like he so desperately wanted.

Harry finally retreated, first to the ensuite to wash his hands and then to the other side of the bed, where he switched off the light before climbing in himself. Taking slight advantage of the man’s exhausted state he pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his head before settling into a more comfortable position. Neither man would say a word about it, even if they were both fully conscious, as they were both fairly tactile people to the degree where such an action wouldn’t be out of place.

“Goodnight, darling. Get some rest.” Eggsy’s only response was to grunt sleepily into his pillow before rolling and tucking himself close into Harry’s side. As a general rule neither of them ever got that close - both men afraid of how much their repressed feelings would alter the easy friendship they had - but neither of them moved all the same. Harry stilled only for a moment before bringing his arm securely around the younger man, who sighed deeply and promptly fell into unconsciousness. Harry smiled, placing another short kiss to the top of his blond hair before falling asleep himself, hoping that whatever the morning would bring wouldn’t ruin what had happened here tonight.


End file.
